No Great Thing Keepin' Me Here
by Tygerlily1
Summary: Buffy decides to go to take those kick ass SAT scores and go to college in NYC. Though when she comes back 1 year later things are not as she left them and well Buffy is just a little different herself these days....You'll have to read to find out more.
1. Default Chapter

Title: ...No Great Thing Keepin' Me Here  
Part: 1/?  
E-mail: Angeleslayer@yahoo.com  
Author: Tygerlily  
Disclamer: Sadly I own nothing but Joss said I could borrow them for awhile :-)  
Summary: Buffy decides to go to take those kick ass SAT scores and go to college in NYC. Though when she comes back 1 year later things are not as she left them and well Buffy is just a little different herself these days....You'll have to read to find out more.  
Pairings: X/C O/W B/S (Don't worry Angel comes to play and eventually it's B/A/S)  
Rating: PG (for now eventually NC-17)  
Spoilers: Lovers walk and I guess up to Graduation just to be safe  
Feedback: Oh yes please!  
Author's Note: Ok Spike goes to Brazil finds Dru and realizes what a 'big ho' she really is and heads to NY and who does he meet up with but our loveable slayer. Oh and in my little world Angel does decide to leave Sunnydale but when he finds out that the slayer is gonna bail he re-thinks he decison and stays to help out Giles, the Scoobies.  
  
Part 1  
  
*---------------------*  
  
Sunnydale - August of 1998  
  
It's been a little more than 2 months after the mayor's failed acenstion, the sun is just peeking over the horizon and the first rays of light begin to stream into the bedroom of the golden haired slayer. She rolled over and looked at the clock and groaned 'God I must have only slept like 2 hours last night' Buffy cringed at the loud shrill of the telephone breaking her from her muddled musings.  
  
"Hello...Buffy?" The voice at the other end sounded unsure, as if it was a danger to call her. Though she was still in a sleep filled haze Buffy would know that voice anywhere. With only the slightes hesitation she answered "Angel..." She trailed off unsure as to why her Angel 'No not my Angel anymore' she thought "Um...so what is it you needed, not that I'm not glad to hear from you but..." Leaving the rest un-said.  
  
"Well I know that you're...um leaving tomorrow and...uh, well...Oh I thought it would be easier if I did it this way. Look I just wanted to say goodbye." The was a long pause before either spoke, Buffy expressionless face gave way to a frown and was the first to break the silence. "Yeah, So I guess that means you aren't coming by the Bronze tonight are you." "No, I think it's better this way"  
  
Buffy inhaled a sharp breath, finally realizing the reality of it all. Angel didn't want her anymore, she was going across country and he didn't care, not really. As a lone tear trailed down her face she sighed and said "Goodbye Angel" With that she hung up the phone and as the cordless slipped through her fingers she fell back against the pillows and cried. She cried for the loss of her love, her friends, her watcher and the comfort they all at one time or another offered her. Though now she had no doubts, she was going to New York and she was going to enjoy and make the most of it.  
  
*---------------------*  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Title: ...No Great Thing Keepin' Me Here  
Part: 2/?  
Author: Tygerlily  
Disclamer: Sadly I own nothing but Joss said I could borrow them for awhile :-)  
Summary: Buffy decides to go to take those kick ass SAT scores and go to college in NYC. Though when she comes back 1 year later things are not as she left them and well Buffy is just a little different herself these days....You'll have to read to find out more.  
Pairings: X/C O/W B/S (Don't worry Angel comes to play and eventually it's B/A/S)  
Rating: PG (for now eventually NC-17)  
Spoilers: Lovers walk and I guess up to Graduation just to be safe  
Author's Note: Ok Spike goes to Brazil finds Dru and realizes what a 'big ho' she really is and heads to NY and who does he meet up with but our loveable slayer. Oh and in my little world Angel does decide to leave Sunnydale but when he finds out that the slayer is gonna bail he re-thinks he decison and stays to help out Giles, the Scoobies.  
Author's Note 2: Ok the club I'm going to mention does exsist and though I'm going to make some change about it to fit my story. So anyone out there who has ever been to it, I'm letting you know now. Oh and Dreams are {bold} and Flashbacks are //bold//  
  
Part 2  
  
  
*---------------------*  
  
Brooklyn, New York - December 1998  
  
  
It was dark, the streetlamp casting various shadows on the Slayer's face. It had been just over 4 months since Buffy Summers packed up her belongings and said goodbye to her friends and family. Though it was only two more weeks until Christmas, she was not heading home for the holidays like so many other college students. In fact she was no longer in attendance at NYU.   
  
Reason being her Art History Professor had been turned into a vampire and the Dean of Students witnessing the dusting of said professor. The following day Buffy was called to the Dean's office and asked to leave the college but agreed to write a glowing recomendation to anywhere else she'd like to attend.  
  
Not surprised and almost in a sense realived, Buffy politly declined and left NYU without a backwards glance. Though New York not being a Hellmouth did have it's share of baddies. Our loveable Slayer was having trouble keeping up with her classes and assignments without her friends and watcher to help her out on patrol. New York being not being anywhere near the size of Sunnydale. Each night it was a different borough.  
  
Tonight it was the one the golden haired beauty resided in, Brooklyn. Bay Ridge, Brooklyn to be exact. As she walked down one of the side streets she got a familar tingle that crawled up her spine. She turned swiftly peering into the darkness, seeing nothing and thinking it was just nerves she moved on. It was still early only about 10 pm and still finding nothing she decided to take a side trip into Manhattan.   
  
Heading down the subway steps she heard the train just pull into the platform. Though it being 10 o'clock at night it was still slightly crowded it being the weekend. Buffy settled in for the hour long ride into the city, still not being able to shake the feeling that she was being followed.   
  
Buffy watched as people exited and entered the car until she finally came to her stop. As she climbed the steps of the 42nd street station, Buffy began to become lost in her thoughts about an en-souled vampire across the country. She hadn't really spoken to anyone in Sunnydale in over a month, not even her watcher nor her mother. The only contact she has with her mom is when she sends the money Buffy needs to live off of.   
  
Two reasons Buffy cut off contact with everyone in Sunnydale was because everytime she called Angel always found an excuse not to speak to her and because of the happenings at NYU. If either her watcher or mother knew for certain that she was no longer in attendance she'd be on a plane home so fast her head would spin.  
  
Buffy knew that they would find out eventually and probably be more than disapponted. Though she honestly couldn't say she cared because in the beginning of the summer an old friend came to her and the golden haired Slayer went through some changes so to speak. Buffy was so lost in thought that she didn't see the platnium blonde that has been following her since the side street back in Brooklyn.  
  
*---------------------*  
  
The club was buzzing with the sound of people laughing, talking and dancing. Buffy stepped out onto the dance floor. Since walking through the door Buffy recieved many appreative looks from various men. She was wearing black leather pants and a deep blue halter that showed a bit of her toned belly, her hair was flowing freely around her shoulders.  
  
Buffy began to move to the beat of the music. It was different from the Bronze, whereas the Bronze was live bands and guitars Club Exit was more DJs and Hip Hop and R&B. Though she didn't mind she welcomed the change. Even though the New York scenery was temporary, Buffy welcomed the change from small town to the big city.   
  
So lost in the music she never felt him come up behind her until his slender hand had a firm grasp on her hips. He pulled her back up flush against his chest and leaned in to whisper to her.  
  
"Hello Slayer"  
  
  
End Part 2   
  
So tell me what you think 


	2. 2 Bloodscross AN

Just follow the path below to join my Yahoogroups list --- Bloodscross  
  
Entertainment & Arts Television Genres Horror Titles Buffy the Vampire Slayer Relationships Buffy and Angel 


End file.
